1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new remote control storage device for organizing and storing a plurality of remote controls so that the remote controls are easily viewed and retrieved as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote control storage devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that takes into account the inherent shape differences of remote controls. In particular, remote controls often have varying thicknesses along their length to place more of the weight of the remote control in the hand of the user. However, this shape prevents the remote control from lying flush on a flat surface. For this reason, a system is needed that takes into account the varying shapes of remote controls.